


Victory

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Paul share a moment of celebration when Jack and Sam survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Descent", right after Jack and Sam escape the flooded room. They share a grin, and my mind wandered to writing this.

It started with Jacob's smile. That was when it sank in--Sam and Jack were okay! Paul learned from his previous mistake and simply smiled in return, squeezing Jacob carefully on the shoulder. A giggle rose up in his throat, a bubbly kind of laugh filled with his relief.

They were okay!

Jacob turned towards Paul as he tried to control the giggles, their matching grins growing wider. "They're okay!" Jacob said.

"Yes!" Paul replied, fighting the desire to do a victory dance.

Jacob reached out and cupped Paul's chin, to say it again with a mad grin, "They're OKAY!"

And then they were leaning forward, their lips touching.

If it had been just a small kiss, a quick peck, it could have been written off as the joy of knowing Jack and Sam were alive. But, it wasn't. The pressure against Paul's lips was insistent, and he returned it, tilting his head to get closer. The simple kiss drew out, growing slowly more intense as Jacob licked the inside of Paul's bottom lip, lingering for a long, satisfying moment.

The kiss tapered off just as slowly as it had built, until Paul was staring at Jacob's face with heavy-lidded eyes. "Wow," he remarked, nothing more profound coming to mind.

The walkie talkie pressed between them came to life with a brief shock of static, and then Sam's voice. "Dad?"

The nice warm hand slid off Paul's chin. Jacob cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Paul as he clicked the talk button. "Yeah, Sam?"

"We've got Teal'c and Jonas, and we're on our way. Is there any more flooding that you can see?"

Jacob broke eye contact to check the map. "It looks clear all the way here."

"Okay, we'll be there in two minutes."

"We'll be right here."

Jacob gave Paul a small, almost shy smile. "If we get out of this alive, Major, I think we need to have a little talk."

Paul nodded, his face serious again.

Jacob reached out, holding Paul's chin up to face him. "A good talk." He leaned forward, giving Paul just a short peck on the lips. His hand fell away just a second before Teal'c, Jack, Jonas and Sam appeared through the door.

"I don't think it's a virus," Sam said quickly.

THE END


End file.
